


Here, Together.

by alrightheresali



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightheresali/pseuds/alrightheresali
Summary: Luz finally gets to spend time with her girlfriend after school, but her plans take a turn when she starts to feel sick.(I literally have no control. No brain, only lumity.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 427





	Here, Together.

It was just like any other day at Hexside for Luz, except she was too excited to stay focused. 

After school, she was having a sleepover at her girlfriend's house for the first time in forever. 

_ Girlfriend _ .

She couldn't get the word out of her head.

_ Amity _ was her  _ girlfriend. _

She'll never figure out how she managed to do it. Eda still teases her about it, but she doesn't mind. 

It was around lunch time when she got to see Willow, Gus and Amity. None of them really shared classes together, considering they were all in different covens, but they took any chance they had to hang out together. 

"I heard what you did in your Companion Planting class today, Willow. I'm impressed. You've become a very talented witch." 

"Aah, thanks Amity!" Willow blushed and shyly turned her head to the side. 

Luz smiled at the exchange. Ever since Amity and herself became friends and started dating, Willow and Amity slowly became friends again. It made her happy to see the two get along. She couldn't imagine how awkward it would be if they didn't.

"Yeah! You looked so cool! How were you able to tame that wild venus flytrap?" Gus jumped from his seat excitedly, awaiting an answer. 

"It took a lot of practice! I wasn't sure I'd be able to do it." 

The conversation went on until lunch ended. Luz stood up from her seat when she heard the screeching bell scream throughout the room. She started to take a step forward but felt herself get woozy. 

Amity must have noticed because she felt someone grab her arm to steady her. 

"Luz, are you alright?" Amity looked her up and down in concern. 

Luz put her hand to her head. "Yeah, I think I'm okay. Must have stood up too fast," she chuckled. 

"Alright…" Amity didn't seem convinced. 

"I promise, I'm fine!" Luz leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you after school!" 

Amity blushed slightly at the kiss, still not used to the constant affection she received from Luz. Not that she was complaining.

"Yes. You have all your stuff packed for tonight, right?"

"Of course! I'm always prepared!" Luz started to walk away but halted when she heard Amity clear her throat loudly. When she turned around she saw Amity holding her backpack in front of her.

"Always prepared, hm?"

Luz rubbed the back of her neck and laughed sheepishly. She grabbed her bag from Amity and said bye one last time before heading to class. 

As her professor went on about magic and whatnot, Luz found herself having trouble concentrating. A headache started to form and it didn't seem to go away for the remainder of the class. 

_ It's probably nothing. I'm probably just thinking too hard. _

The same dizzy feeling hit her as she walked the halls after her last class of the day. She waited at Amity's locker so they could head over to Amity's house together. The splitting headache got worse as she waited. To make matters worse, her whole face and chest felt congested. 

_ No way I'm sick! I can't be, Amity won't want me over if I am! _

"Hey Luz! You ready?" Amity asked. 

"Y-yep!" Luz wheezed. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem flushed."

"Yeah, uh. I just ran here. I got out of class late," she lied, smiling wide to cover it up. 

Amity's eyes narrowed at her. Luz could tell she could see right through her. Amity was smart. 

"Fine. We better get going then. Luckily Ed and Em won't be there to bother us, they're hanging out with their  _ goons _ ." 

Luz still couldn't get over how  _ big  _ Amity's bedroom was. Who needed this much space? A windowsill large enough for two people to sit on, a large queen size bed, tons of shelves and dressers. It was nice and neat, not a single thing out of place. 

Last time Luz stood over, she  _ insisted  _ on sleeping on the floor. She didn't want to intrude on Amity's space, even if she told her it was completely okay. 

Setting her stuff down near the right side of the bed, Luz unpacked her belongings. 

"So I was thinking we could read the sixth Azura book, if you were up for it?" Luz suggested, waving the book in the air.

"Sounds good to me, as long as it's with you." Amity smirked when Luz started to blush. It surprised Luz when Amity said things like that. It was totally unexpected coming from her, but she liked it. 

Luz stood up from where she was crouched down, but immediately lost footing causing her to lean up against the bed. 

With a groan, she held her head, feeling the headache resurface. 

"Luz!" Amity ran to her, kneeling down to check on her. "What's wrong? And don't lie to me!" 

"I...my head hurts. I think I m-might be sick." 

Amity hooked her arms around Luz, helping her stand up and gently guiding her to the bed. 

"I'm s-sorry. I can't be here if I'm sick, I'm going to head back home-" 

"Absolutely not! You're in no condition to go  _ anywhere _ ."

"But-"

Amity sighed. " _ Please _ . Just lay down."

"But what about your parents? They don't even like me being here and now I'm sick! They-" Luz started to get up, but Amity gently pushed her back down onto the bed. 

" _ They _ don't need to know. It's none of their concern." 

This is not how Luz wanted their sleepover to go. She just wanted to read with her girlfriend, maybe practice her magic. Now she's tucked into bed sick as can be. At least she had Amity. 

"So, there's magic elixirs in my bathroom cabinet but I honestly don't know what it'd do to your human body."

"Can't hurt to try?"  _ Anything to get better quicker. _

"Well actually  _ it can.  _ I don't want to risk your health and have you feeling even sicker." Amity thought for a minute before speaking again. "I might have something that could help. I'm going to get you a glass of water. Hang tight, I'll be right back." 

Luz smiled fondly as Amity walked away. If anyone was going to take care of her when she was sick, she was glad it was Amity. 

"Okay." Amity returned with a glass of water and something clenched in her hand. She placed the glass of water on the nightstand next to Luz and held out what she had in her hand in front of Luz. "These little things are pills. These ones will ease any pain you're feeling."

"Oh! We have these where I'm from. Thank you!" She took the pills, grimacing when she swallowed them. She watched as Amity walked over to the other side of the bed to lay down next to her. "Whoa! What are you doing? You'll get sick if you sleep near me."

Amity smiled at Luz's concerns, shaking her head slightly. "Don't worry about me, I rarely get sick. Also, I refuse to sleep anywhere else in this house except for my bed."

Luz laughed at her comment, slowly getting more comfortable in bed. Amity inched in closer, leaning her head against Luz's shoulder and sighed. 

"I hate seeing you sick. I feel helpless."

Luz turned her head to look at Amity. "Aw, you've done enough already. You being here is helping!" 

Amity smiled and cuddled in closer. 

The warmth of the bed and Amity next to her made Luz feel drowsy. Her eyes started to close slowly and soon enough, she was fast asleep.

She knew she felt peaceful while sleeping. Her headache felt like it disappeared and everything felt clear. 

It was nice until her dreamless sleep turned into a fever-induced nightmare. 

"Luz-" she heard the voice, but it sounded underwater. 

"Luz!" The louder it got, the more clearer it sounded. 

The next time she heard her name, she shot up from the bed, finally shaking away from her sleep. Breathing heavily, she took in her surroundings. Everything was dark except for the lone moon shining through the window. 

"Luz, I'm right here. Look at me."

She felt Amity's hand on her cheek, gently moving her head to look over at her. Her glossy eyes met Amity's golden ones. 

"A-Amity?"

"Hey, you're okay," she said softly. Her hand moved from her cheek to feel Luz's forehead. "You have a fever. You're sicker than I thought." 

Luz started to calm down a bit, shivering as the fever overtook her. 

Amity got up from the bed, securing the blanket around Luz before leaving the room. She came back with a cold washcloth. She placed it over Luz's forehead, causing Luz to sigh in relief. 

"I remember my mom doing this for me when I was younger. I figured it'd help."

"Y-yes. It feels nice. Sorry for waking you up."

"I couldn't really sleep. I was too worried about you." Amity admitted. She walked back to the other side of the bed and climbed under the blanket, snuggling against Luz once again. She felt Luz move closer, as well. 

"Okay, let's get some sleep and hopefully you'll feel better in the morning." Amity moved some hair away from Luz's head before placing a kiss to her temple. "Goodnight, Luz."

"'Night~" she replied, sleepily.

Although the sleepover didn't go exactly how Luz had planned, maybe the end result was exactly what she needed. No matter what happened, she was just happy to have Amity there with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I specifically didn't mention what coven Luz joined because I can't figure out which one she'd choose. 
> 
> twitter: alrightheresali
> 
> tumblr: littleali07


End file.
